


Love

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Varus has an emotion he doesn't know the name for, and he has this emotion for his fellow wanderer.
Relationships: Varus/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Love

It was a feeling that Varus had only ever felt from within. A feeling the lovers within him felt for one another. A feeling of a strange emotion, a desire, a need to care, and protection for one another. It always felt warm and fuzzy, but Varus had never experienced it for himself for another. He wasn't even sure he was capable honestly. Being a Darkin, he didn't feel capable...or...at least that was what he thought.

When Varus found Yasuo, he never imagined they would make good travelling companions, but fate has a strange way of making things so. The two made good partners when it came to fighting, and Yasuo introduced him to his now favorite alcoholic drink; sake. They looked after each other like partners would, but for Varus...lately it had become something different. And Varus had begun to notice the little things he didn't before.

The way Yasuo would smirk slightly whenever something pleased him. The way he would cast him a look with confidence and pride when they would finish a fight. The way he would sigh after taking a long swig of alcohol and would wipe the liquid from those lips of his. Varus clutched at his chest. He felt it again. That warm, fuzzy feeling that Kai and Valmar shared with each other. He frowned, unsure how to feel about this emotion that he didn't know the name for. Every time he thought of Yasuo, he felt it. That feeling in his chest.

He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and grunting in annoyance at Kai and Valmar's persistence of telling him to go to talk to Yasuo about it. He opened and rolled his eyes. "If you two will cease your talking, then fine," he scowled to himself before going to seek out his fellow wanderer and partner.

He eventually found him sitting on a rock near the cliffside. His back to Varus as he meditated. He eyes lingered on him, studying his back muscles and watching the wind tug at that long, chestnut brown hair of his. He could honestly get lost in him for hours. He felt that warmth in his chest again as Yasuo cleared his throat. "You know...instead of standing there, you can join me, Varus."

He blinked before sheepishly walking up to Yasuo's side. "I didn't want to bother you during your meditation. You seemed peaceful."

Yasuo sent him that smile that made that feeling glow brighter. "You could never bother me, Varus." He paused before frowning. "Something troubles you."

Varus shifted slightly, taking a breath of fresh air and feeling nervousness fester inside him. "I...yes...it is something I wanted to speak with you about."

"Go on, I'm listening," said Yasuo, gazing at him and making it even harder for Varus to think.

He broke his gaze from the swordsman, thinking carefully on his next words. "Yasuo...we've been travelling together for a long time...and well...I've been thinking…"

Yasuo didn't let him finish as he interrupted, "Wait...you aren't...leaving me, are you, Varus?" 

Varus's gaze shot to him. "Of course not!" He burst out, startling them both before Varus swallowed dryly. "I mean...of course not. You are my...partner. I...enjoy your company, it is...tolerable."

Yasuo relaxed, and he smiled gently. "I enjoy your company as well. I was hoping you wouldn't leave, and I am relieved to know you will stay. I...apologize for interrupting, go on."

"Well…" he stammered, hesitant as he spoke. "I've started to...feel different towards you. Not in a bad way!" He added the last part quickly as Yasuo looked at him with concern and confusion. "I just...when I am around you...I find myself noticing things about you. Like how you smirk and grow confident during or after a fight. How your eyes glow a beautiful golden-brown in the sunlight...or how your hands are rough, but gentle when you help me get bandaged up. Yasuo I...I have this feeling for you, but I don't know what it is and I…" 

He continued to ramble, not even realizing Yasuo had risen till those hands rested on his shoulders and pulled him in. Those inviting lips of his captured Varus's, and Varus's heart nearly leapt from his chest. His eyes widened in surprise before they fluttered shut, and he rested his hands against Yasuo's bared chest. The kiss lasted for mere moment, but to Varus it felt like it had been as long as he was trapped in his bow back in the Pallas Temple, if not longer. "Better?" asked Yasuo softly, and Varus could only nod.

Yasuo smiled before turning his head to the side and sighing. "You know as a wanted man, I never pictured myself having time for something like this. However, Varus...you hold a very...special place in my heart as well. Don't think I didn't pick up on your staring and such...I've noticed things about you as well."

Varus felt his cheeks grow warm at Yasuo's words. "Yasuo…" he murmured, gazing up at him.

"Now...as for that feeling you don't understand. It is what Kai and Valmar feel...those two humans inside of you that are apart of your soul. It is what you, and I feel for one another. Varus...that emotion is love. Something that is rare to find and something rarely genuine. So, I suggest you hold onto that feeling because I know I genuinely love you with all my heart. I will give you all of it Varus, because I love you."

Varus felt that feeling burst deep within his chest. An overwhelming surge of this love rising in his heart, and he moved forward, hugging his companion who welcomed him with open arms. He felt a wetness form in his eyes before he blinked it away, tears of happiness dripping down his cheeks. He had found what Kai and Valmar had finally. He had found what they so endearingly called one another. He had found his Heartlight.


End file.
